Dont move, Eric Northman
by Thyra10
Summary: Sookie wants to be in charge for once. A silly little one-shot. PWP.


**Don`t move, Eric Northman**

**A/N:**

Warning: This is a silly little PWP one-shot with absolutely no deep meaning at all. It`s a result of me complaining to **Peppermintyrose** that I didn`t feel like writing lemons anymore since every single lemon has been picked and squeezed so many times. She claimed, as the thorough fanfic reader she is, that there is one thing that has not been dealt with very much in fanfic, at least not in one-shots: Sookie in charge.

And suddenly I wanted to write lemons again. I love Sookie in charge and I want to see more of that. So here is my modest and very silly example.

**Rascalthemutant** from the Alexander Skarsgård Library has, again, helped me correct all my mistakes and even shown me the difference between lie and lay (groan) – something I needed to have clarified for this story.

* * *

My mattress moving slightly woke me up and I couldn`t help smiling when I felt someone sniffing my hair. Only a vampire could sneak in on me like that and I only knew one vampire who would sniff my hair. Sniff my hair and get away with it.

I turned around and faced the handsome vampire in my bed. My fingers ran through his long blond hair.

"Hi there," I said in my sleepy voice.

"I missed you," he said as way of explanation for his late visit.

"Missed you too," I mumbled into the kiss I was getting. His hands were on my butt, pulling me closer and I could feel just how much he`d missed me.

I pulled back from the kiss, having planned something special for Eric, next time he snuck into my bed.

"Stop," I whispered when he tried to kiss me again.

"You don`t want me?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh, Eric. I always want you," I smiled.

"Not always."

"Oh?"

"I remember me having to ask you to yield to me more than once." He was in a playful mood.

I laughed. "Just because I said no when I was staked in Mississippi, doesn`t mean I didn`t want you. Even then."

"I knew that," he smiled his Cheshire cat smile. "I could smell it."

"Thank you for sharing that piece of information, Eric." I sat up in bed. "The thing is. I want this to be a bit different now. You`re always in charge and I wanted to…." I wasn`t really sure how to explain this.

"I am … what do you call it … pushy?"

I couldn`t help laughing. "Eric, `pushy` is your middle name." He looked pleased with himself. "But I figured it must be boring."

Eric sat up too and looked me in the eyes. "Sex with you can never be boring." He took my hand. "I`ve lived a long life and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you`ve tried it all."

"I have," he said as if he was talking about tasting all the varieties at Baskin Robbins. "But good sex is when your heart is in it too."

I hadn`t expected him to say that and it made me all warm inside. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"I didn`t mean to imply that you found our … that it was boring. It was just that I figured it must be boring for you always to be in charge. You always know just what to do. And you do it perfectly," I added and was rewarded with a kiss. "So I wanted to reverse things a little. Give you a recess, sort of."

"You want to be in control?" he asked, a smile widening his lips, revealing his fangs.

"Yes. I want you to lie back."

"You want to tie me up?" he asked in a voice that sounded slightly hopeful.

I laughed. "Isn`t that kind of pointless? You could break free anytime you wanted."

"But I wouldn`t do that."

"And I`m not going to tie you up."

"Do you want to do something that involves pain?" he asked in a neutral voice. "I hear that it has become very popular these days. A fashion, so to speak."

"NO!" I shouted. "No, I don`t want to hurt you."

"Good," he answered, still keeping his face emotionless. "I feel I want to keep pain for the fights I`m involved in. In bed I want fun."

"Oh, you want me to tell you jokes and tickle you?" I teased.

Suddenly I was on my back with him over me, his fingers moving up and down my sides so fast I had to scream from laughter.

"Stop, stop," I squealed and luckily he did because I was out of breath.

"So what is it you have planned for me, my wife and lover?"

I pushed at his chest to get him off me.

"I plan on undressing you and then making you lay completely still."

"I certainly liked the first part," he smirked.

"You won`t lie still?"

"I like touching you."

"See, this is what I wanted avoid. You`re so preoccupied with my pleasure, which is great, but tonight I want you to forget it."

"Forget your pleasure?" He looked as if I had told him I was taking his sword away from him. For good.

"Well, in the beginning at least. I want it to be me who is giving you pleasure. To do that you have to lie completely still."

It turned out that he didn`t mind the idea of me giving him pleasure. Which meant I very quickly had a smiling and very naked vampire on his back in my bed, looking at me expectantly. I hesitated slightly as I hadn`t really planned my next move. But then I pulled off my nightgown and panties and let my finger touch him lightly from his shoulder to his hip.

"Remember you can`t move now," I reminded him, having previously explained the rules.

"I`m a vampire. I can be very still."

"We`ll see," I said.

I bent down and started blowing his hair away from his neck and licked the revealed skin. Eric grunted slightly which made me stop and sit back.

"I thought you said you were able to lie still," I scolded and went to his hand where I started sucking on his thumb. "Every time you move, I`m making it a little more boring for you."

"Sookie Stackhouse naked in a bed could never be boring."

"Be quiet."

To his credit he really did become as still as only vampires could. He didn`t move, breathe or talk. Only his eyes followed me and since I didn`t entirely object to having those two Nordic oceans watching me, I didn`t punish him for it. He didn`t blink.

I sucked on his thumb again and licked him between his fingers. Slowly I let my tongue and lips move up his arm, giving special attention to his strong wrist and his inner elbow. Eric didn`t have that gym-body that has become so popular among men even in Bon Temps. His muscles came from the workout his everyday life gave him. Like chopping off heads with his sword. Yeah, Eric was definitely no farm-boy.

Of course, I had no way of knowing if his muscles actually did come from farming back in his human days. There was so much I didn`t know about Eric Northman. Not that it really mattered because I knew who he was inside and that was what meant something to me. That was what made me love him.

I`d moved to his chest and was closing in on his nipples, an area I knew he liked me to pay special attention to. I noticed how his Gracious Plenty, as I had named it the first time we had slept together, twitched in anticipation.

I sat back and looked at Eric. "You were supposed to be still."

"You can`t expect me to have total control there?" His voice was slightly husky.

I never answered but moved over to his other side and started sucking the thumb that had not yet been sucked.

Eric didn`t seem to object too much when I gave his other arm the same treatment the first one had had. I couldn`t help myself from touching his biceps and triceps as my lips kissed them. Farming or sword-fighting, the result was mouth-watering either way.

Soon I was back to his chest, this time on the other side. I played with the blond hair curling its way down his stomach while my mouth got closer and closer to his nipple. I had a hard time suppressing a smile because even if Eric was staying completely still, I could feel the tension running through his body.

When my lips enclosed his nipple and my tongue started playing with it, a slight shudder ran through his body. I let it slide and kept sucking and licking, but when he whispered "Please bite me, Sookie," I sat back again and looked at him.

He groaned loudly, realizing his mistake.

I moved to the end of my bed where I started paying close attention to his feet and legs. Anyone claiming only female legs could be sexy was dead wrong. I was licking and kissing my way up the sexiest legs that had ever walked this earth. Luckily for the earth, and me especially, his legs have walked this earth for a very long time.

I started getting closer to his most sensitive area and smiled when I noticed movement again. Apparently even vampires didn`t have full control over all parts of their body. I licked the insides of his thighs and gave him little bites too – and then I moved to his lower stomach. I thought I heard a groan when I surpassed a body part he apparently wanted me to touch, but to be honest, I was too caught up in what I was doing to go back to sucking his fingers or toes.

I bit softly into the soft skin just inside his hip bones, while letting my fingers play with the hair further down.

Then I gripped lightly at his Gracious Plenty and felt his lack of body control in my fingers. I looked at Eric, who was still following me with his eyes.

"You can move and talk now," I whispered. "But I`m still in charge."

"Of course you are," he smiled, his fangs showing just how he felt about my treatment.

I pulled his foreskin back, ever so gently, while looking him in the eyes. A groan escaped his lips. Then I did it again and his hips started moving, to meet my hand. Soon my fingers were wet from the lubrication he`d gathered during my mouth`s Tour de Eric.

When I took him in my mouth, his hips moved involuntarily and he made all kinds of happy noises that only got louder and less intelligible as my lips and tongue showed him just what a good time they were having. With him.

After some minutes of a very non-stealthy vampire enjoying himself it all ended in him yelling out loud and me swallowing and then kissing his stomach again.

I rested my head on his chest and thought I felt it move up and down in a satisfied sigh.

"You can be in charge any day, Sookie," Eric whispered.

I looked at him.

"Oh, I`m not done yet."

That got me an instant reaction from his eyes, fangs and the body part that would have been dead for the night if he had been human. Eric had once said I was spoiled for humans and he`d been right in more ways than one. I would definitely feel like I was missing out if I started dating a human without instant rechargeable batteries.

"Do I have to be still?" he asked "because as much fun as it was, I do enjoy touching you as well."

"Oh, I wouldn`t rob you of that pleasure," I answered with a smile and lowered myself slowly onto him, enjoying just how he felt inside me and making us both moan and groan.

I started moving up and down and Eric held onto my hips and moved at my speed. After a while his hand snaked it`s way between my legs and soon his thumb was doing wonders all on its own. I moved faster and faster and when I felt I was getting closer, I motioned to Eric to get into a sitting position and without any guidance at all, his mouth was on my breast.

And just when I felt the first touches of the climax that had been building, he bit me and threw me over the edge with a scream. Eric wasn`t far behind, though he was deliciously frantic towards the end.

Afterwards we lay there sweaty and panting. Well, I was sweaty and panting, Eric was busy cuddling me into his body and kissing the top of my head.

"I liked this, Sookie," he said.

"Mmm," was all I could answer. I felt as if I had run a marathon – if marathons ended in mind numbing orgasms.

"But I wonder how still you can be," he smirked.

"Huh?"

"If you were to lie back and give me full access to your body, how still could you be?"

It turned out I couldn`t be still at all. Not for very long at least.

But he didn`t seem to mind.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you didn`t find this little ficlet too silly.

Apparently autumn is contest time – and I love it. First of all: The **Age of Eric contest** is in its last days of voting, so please go and check out the stories (yes, I have one there too :-D). www . fanfiction . net/u/2424937/The_Age_of_Eric_Contest

There is also a new contest around the corner and it`s a song contest. No, you`re not supposed to sing and we all know that Sookie can`t carry a tune. The point of the contest is for you to find a song that fits the SVM and write a fic about it. I know which song I want to write about :-D

And last but certainly not least. Are you a virgin writer and want to dip your toe in the pond? Then the new contest for writers who haven`t published anything on fanfic is just for you. I`m sure announcements about it will be published very soon (if they haven`t been published already and I have missed them – in that case I apologize).

Remember – great contests mean great stories. This is a win-win situation.

**Dead without a Work Permit**, you say? Oh, it has definitely not been abandoned. Soon, I hope. Very soon.


End file.
